


No Mercy

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Battles on the beach.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> for KH100, 'mercy' Aug. 28th, 2011.

"Mercy!" That was Selphie, flopping down in the sand.

"Mercy!" Tidus next, looking upset but knowing there was nothing he could do but try harder the next time.

"Mercy!" Wakka had complained that they had to say the word when they were giving up... but there he was.

Sora wasn't quite ready to give up. Not when he was on Riku's heels. Though he was getting exhausted... Would it be okay to let Riku win the race around the island?

Tidus, Wakka and Selphie at least knew their limits.

Not yet, Sora thought. Riku wouldn't get it yet.

No mercy.


End file.
